Summer Beach Fun
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Hilbert decides to take up on Skyla's offer to come to Undella Town in order to hang out with her, Elesa, and Cynthia. Set 1 year after BW2.


**Wow, it sure has been a while since I've written a fanfic. I'm so sorry for the long hiatus; work and writer's block overwhelmed me, but I was able to have some free time as of late. Anyway, I still need to brush up on my writing but here ya go! Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Summer June 10am_**

"Greninja! Water Shuriken!"

Greninja swiftly threw his water-formed shurikens towards Braviary, slightly incapacitating the Valiant Pokémon. Hilbert proceeded to shout out more commands.

"Think fast! Hop onto Serperior and use Ice Beam on Braviary!"

Immediately, the Ninja Pokémon ran towards his partner as the latter craned downward for him gain a jump boost.

"Volcarona! Bug Bu-" Alder hastily commanded but was interrupted by,

"Serperior! Dragon Pulse on Volcarona!" Serperior formed a shock wave from her mouth, and directed the concentrated form of pulse energy onto Alder's ace Pokémon, causing it to faint in the process.

"Now, Greninja! Ice Beam!" Then, Greninja jumped from Serperior's head, ascending towards the direction of Braviary, and expelled a stream of sub-zero blast right at the Flying-Type Pokémon. The attack also resulted in the same outcome as Volcarona.

The Ninja Pokémon descended onto the ground with style, always wanting to show off during battles, while Braviary fell with a hard thud.

"Awesome! Way to go you two!" The brunet praised his Pokémon for their team effort. Serperior coiled tightly onto Greninja in order to show her appreciate to Hilbert and her partner, with the latter being flustered.

"Serperior..." the young adult deadpanned at his ace Pokémon's antics.

"Return, Volcarona, Braviary." Alder brought back his Pokémon into their Poké Balls. "Impressive, Hilbert! For your Pokémon to coordinate such an attack, Outstanding!"

"Took a while to practice on. Glad to see it finally in action." replied Hilbert as he stretched his arms out. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from his Xtransceiver.

"Oh, gotta answer it." the brunet pressed a button that allowed a screen to pop into the air, a new feature thanks to Hilbert's contribution to the Devon Corporation during his 2-year travel. The screen revealed a red-haired girl with a joyous smile on her face.

"Hey there, Hilbert~!" Skyla greeted in a singsong voice.

"Oh, hey, Skyla! What's up?" Hilbert happily responded to the Mistralton City Gym Leader, and who happened to be his girlfriend.

"What have you been up to this morning, and where's Victini?" The Gym Leader wondered curiously as she looked around his surroundings through the holo-screen.

"I was training with Alder in Floccesy Town, and Victini is with my mom at the moment. Alder and I just happen to finish." He explained to her, which caused her demeanor to slightly change at the mention of the word 'training'.

"That early? Seriously, you really need to take a break every once in a while, especially for your Pokémon." Skyla lightly chided at her boyfriend. The red-head understood that training was beneficial for him and his partners, but she wished that he could relax as often.

"Don't worry, we're still in tip-top shape! See?" Hilbert assured her as he redirected the screen to Serperior and Greninja, with the two Pokémon posing for her to show their wellness. "Anyway, what was that you wanted to ask me?"

That caused Skyla to revert back to her perky self. "Well, me and Elesa are going to Undella Town to visit Cynthia. I was wondering if you can join us."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude in your 'girl time'." The brunet asked warily. Sure he's visited Undella Town with Skyla, Elesa, and Cynthia in the past, mainly to battle the former Sinnoh Pokémon League Champion which he won in the process, but he didn't want to feel like he was disturbing their time.

"Nonsense! Besides, they don't mind you tagging along. But don't get any funny ideas!" The pilot assured him, adding a little emphasis on the last part.

Chuckling at her response and hoping to assure her as well, Hilbert replied, "I wasn't planning on to. Ok, I'm in."

Skyla shouted in victory. "Hooray! We'll see you there at around 1pm so try not to be late."

"Sure thing. Later, Skyla." The brunet said.

Before hanging up, Skyla wanted to say something. "One more thing," she paused for a moment and proceeded to blush, "I love you, Hilbert."

Those four words warmed Hilbert's heart, never growing tired of it. "Hehe, love you, too, Skyla." Skyla smiled even more, and with that, the conversation ended.

"Ahh, young love." Alder commented, as he remembered the times he had with his significant other. "Anyway, I think that's it for today, Hilbert."

"Sure looks like it." Hilbert acknowledged as he brought Serperior and Greninja back to their respective Poké Balls. "Anyway, I should get going."

"You take care out there, Hilbert. As Skyla mentioned, you should relax every once in a while. Not just you but for your Pokémon." the former Unova Champion advised as Hilbert left towards Route 20.

"Will do. I'll see ya next time, Alder!" Hilbert shouted as he waved goodbye to Alder.

"Safe travels to you, lad!" Alder responded as he waved back at him.

As Hilbert reached to a discrete spot of Route 20, he pondered, "I have about 3 hours to kill. Hmmm... Oh! I know!" He then closed his eyes.

 _'Come forth, Reshiram.'_

 _'Preaaaahh!'_

 ** _3 hours later_**

Skyla and Elesa were at Undella Town outside of Cynthia's villa waiting for Hilbert's appearance. "Where is he?" The red-head questioned impatiently as she lightly tapped her foot on the ground.

"It's only been 10 minutes, Skyla. He'll be here soon." Elesa insisted to her best friend. Soon, the Nimbasa City Gym Leader's words came true as they saw someone riding a bicycle from their right. "Ah, there he is!"

"Whew. Man, that was intense!" Hilbert remarked as he was a few feet away from the 2 Gym Leaders; he then mounted off his bike.

"Hilbert!" Skyla and Elesa shouted in unison as they walked towards him, with the former at a quicker pace than her friend.

"Hey, Skyla, Elesa!" He greeted as the pilot hugged him tightly but let go after realizing that his body was radiating a copious amount of heat. "Geez! You're hot! Both literally and figuratively!" the red-head yelped out.

Apologizing for his rise in body heat, he explained to them, "I just happen to bike through Reversal Mountain as a way to use up some time before I got here."

"How did you get to Lentimas Town that quick then? You were in Floccesy Town 3 hours ago." Skyla asked in a puzzling manner.

"Look up." was Hilbert's answer as the two girls saw a white dragon flying high in the sky as it took off elsewhere.

"Of course." The Gym Leaders remarked. They forgot that Hilbert has a telepathic connection with Reshiram due to an event during his time away from Unova.

"Nice to see you again, Hilbert. What have you been up to?" Elesa spoke up to change the subject.

"The usual. Adventuring this, and training that." the brunet informed the Shining Beauty as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I see. Try not to pull Skyla's heartstrings too often. You know how she is about your travels." Elesa's commentary caused Skyla to be embarrassed "Elesa!"

"No worries, Skyla." Hilbert assured his girlfriend. Despite her upbeat attitude, Skyla can get flustered so easily.

"Anyway, let's get dressed down. We'll see you in a bit, Hilbert." The Shining Beauty reminded as she started to walk to the door of Cynthia's villa.

"Alright then. See you, girls." the brunet said. "But first," Hilbert walked to Skyla's direction, and kissed her on the lips. "Love you, Skyla. I'll see you in a bit."

"E-eh... love you too, Hilbert." Skyla blurted out as he walked to his villa, which was given to him by Caitlin.

"Smooth, Skyla. Real smooth." Elesa playfully teased at her friend's reaction. "Oh, why didn't you just leave your stuff in Hilbert's villa instead of Cynthia's?"

"Hilbert didn't give me a spare key, and I kinda forgot about it. Heck, I keep forgetting that he even owns a villa. I should ask him for one next time." the pilot confirmed as they entered the villa, ready for the sunny weather.

 ** _Moments later_**

"Nothing like a quick shower and a pair of swim trunks to start off a relaxing day!" Hilbert exclaimed as he left his villa with his swim clothes on. "They're right, I should take a break every once in a while."

As he reached Cynthia's villa, the door opened, and it revealed Skyla and Elesa in their swim wear. Skyla was adorned in a light-blue bikini while having the straps from her usual outfit wrapped around her stomach, whereas Elesa's was in a yellow and black bikini that was an homage to her old outfit back 3 years ago; the Shining Beauty kept her head piece on as it was waterproof.

"So, Hilbert, what do you think?" Skyla questioned to her lover.

The brunet was unable to form a sentence for a split second but managed to do so. "W-wow, you look great, Skyla!"

"Gee, thanks! You don't look bad yourself." Admired the pilot, also mentally praising his boyfriend for having the courage to be out in the open without his shirt ever since he acquired a scar across his chest when he went up against a Salamence.

"I'm only in a pair of swim trunks." the brunet pointed out, doubting his appearance. "On the contrary, your muscles show off more than that." Skyla clarified as she gave his arm a light squeeze.

"Umm, thanks?" was all that he could say.

"Get a room, you two." Elesa broke in to the conversation. She's lenient to their constant flirting whenever she's around them as a third wheel at most, said flirting on Skyla's part, but it was cheesy at most. However, their moment was interrupted by the sound of people coming towards them.

"Oh my! He's actually here! And he's with Elesa and the Mistralton Gym Leader!" one woman yelled out.

"Skyla's the name!" Skyla pointed out annoyingly. This wasn't the first time that people blatantly forgot her name.

"I knew this was going to happen." Hilbert cursed out as his arms were latched onto someone else's, causing a crowd to form around him, pushing Skyla and Elesa aside. "Hey what are you doing?!" The pilot yelled angrily.

"Why don't you join us for some fun?" A woman asked playfully. "Define fun?!" The brunet demanded due to the ambiguity of her words.

"How did you get that scar across your chest?" Another one asked. "It's kinda personal." Was Hilbert's reply, still a tad self-conscious of his scar.

"Wait! What about-" The commotion halted as a woman with blonde hair clad in a black bikini exited out of a villa.

"Can't you leave the man in peace? We're trying to enjoy ourselves." the blonde woman requested as she walked into the crowd and took Hilbert back to Skyla and Elesa. "Now then, I suggest that you disperse immediately." With that, the crowd went their own ways.

"Goodness, Hilbert. You sure were in a pickle, huh?" the blonde woman was none other than Cynthia, archaeologist and former Sinnoh Pokémon League Champion. Hilbert met her a month after N's initial departure where they engaged in a Pokémon battle. A year after the brunet left Unova, he ran into her again in her hometown of Celestic Town.

"Thanks for the save, Cynthia." the former Unova Champion thanked the other former Champion for disassembling the tumultuous crowd away from them.

"Anytime, Hilbert. It's all due to past experience. Publicity can be a handful at times, especially if you're doing meticulous research." Cynthia remarked, looking back at the times when she conducted research in the Sinnoh region. The blonde didn't mind whenever a person would come up to thank or congratulate her, but it became overwhelming when more people showed up, causing her research to halt in the process.

"Me being a former Pokémon League Champion and a runner-up in the PWT Champion's Tournament doesn't really help my case." Publicity for Hilbert wasn't much of a hassle after defeating Team Plasma and Alder back 3 years ago. It started after he came in 2nd place at the Pokémon World Tournament around a year ago, where he lost to the Legendary Pokémon Trainer Red in a heated battle. Since then, he's had a few run-ins with his fans, but he wanted his privacy to be respected.

A small group of children gathered around the man from Nuvema Town. "E-excuse us, Mr. Hilbert." one boy asked nervously.

"Yes? How may I help you kids?" Hilbert replied kindly as he crouched down to their level.

"W-we're huge fans of yours, and we were wondering if we c-can get your autograph?" a small girl pleaded as she handed him a tiny notebook and a pen.

"I sure can!" the brunet agreed happily as he signed her notebook, as well as the other children's.

"Thanks again, Mr. Hilbert!" the children thanked the PWT runner-up as they ran joyously to their parents.

"Anytime. Now, you kids take care out there!" Hilbert said as he turned back to Skyla, Elesa, and Cynthia; each of them with a smile on their faces.

"You sure are a role model to the children, Hilbert." Elesa complemented Hilbert for being approachable to children.

"What can I say? I practically have the mindset of a kid at times." The brunet pointed a finger at his head to further prove his point.

"True." Skyla concurred as they share the same traits, though Hilbert tended to be rather serious than her.

"I don't see the lie in your logic, Hilbert. I mean it in a good way; it's good to reach out to children since our actions can influence their decisions in life." Cynthia added in to the conversation, but thought back melancholically after remembering why Cyrus turned out to be the person who was bent on resetting time and space years ago; he could've been an entirely different person if it wasn't for the people who have influenced him in a negative manner. The blonde shook off those thoughts and remarked, "Say, Hilbert. Has the thought of having children of your own ever crossed your mind?" The former Sinnoh Champion's innocent question flustered both Hilbert and Skyla.

"Cynthia!" Skyla yelled out, surprised that she would ask such a question.

"Well, this is something you don't hear on a daily basis, right?" Elesa chuckled at the subject.

"Huh? W-well, it's too soon to ask, but I wouldn't mind in the slightest." Hilbert stammered, and then regained his composure to change the subject. "Now then, let's enjoy the sun and the beach!"

"That, we shall!" The Shining Beauty agreed as the group ran to the shore.

"Come on out, guys!" Hilbert threw his Poké Balls, bringing out Serperior, Zoroark, Haxorus, Garchomp, Blaziken, and Greninja. Skyla, Elesa, and Cynthia also brought out their respective Pokémon.

Serperior decided to chase after Greninja, with the latter running away from her in a comically manner.

"Serperior, don't get too affectionate." the brunet pleaded to the Regal Pokémon. Serperior's affection for Greninja stemmed from the time when he was just a Froakie. Hilbert's ace Pokémon acted as Froakie's surrogate mother, who was very overprotective of him, which carried on even when he evolved into a Greninja.

"How's Serperior doing?" the blonde asked as she remembered helping out Hilbert unlock Serperior's hidden power during his time in the Sinnoh region.

"As fine as ever. She's still the lead member of my team as always." the former Unova Champion clarified with pride. He's not the kind of person who would brag about his accomplishments, but there are times where he's not able to help it.

"That's good to hear. Say, we should have a Pokémon battle sometime near the end of this weekend. Don't you agree, Hilbert?" Cynthia insisted; she loved battling against Hilbert due to his skills as a Pokémon Trainer.

"Let's worry that later. Come on, let's try to enjoy the weekend!" Skyla interrupted, as the others followed suit.

The day went by fast. Hilbert and Skyla went up against Elesa and Cynthia in a volleyball match, with the brunet and pilot as the victors. Who knew that Skyla was skilled in volleyball. Hilbert's Pokémon played with Elesa, Skyla, and Cynthia's Pokémon, though Serperior continued on with her antics on Greninja, much to his chagrin while the rest played in the sand and roamed around the shore. The quartet rode on Cynthia's Milotic as they traveled around Undella Bay. Now it was 7pm and Hilbert and Skyla were relaxing at the Undella shores by Route 14, with both of them resting on their own beach chair.

"I told you it was a good idea to come to Undella Town, Hilbert. Your Pokémon sure can use a break." Skyla boasted about convincing Hilbert to spend time with her at Undella Town. Hilbert grinned at her remark.

"I gotta hand it to you, Skyla, you were right. This is exactly what I needed." the brunet said as he looked at the sunset cascading down. The red-head smiled affectionately at him. The man from Nuvema Town was the greatest thing to ever happen in her life; second best was becoming friends with Elesa of all people. Those milestones in her life were ones that she could never forget, especially after overcoming a tragic event in the early stages of her life. "What other stops do you have?" She asked out of the blue. Skyla reminded herself that her boyfriend is quite the adventurer; always looking to find something new to discover, to satiate his curiousity.

"Hmm, I was thinking of going to Kalos for a bit." was Hilbert's response as his gaze shifted to her eyes.

"What for?" She pressed on, always curious of him.

"Maybe meet up with Prof. Sycamore and the kids who I helped back a year ago, and to see the giant sundial in Anistar City. The list goes on." Hilbert answered. Looking back, he could've returned to Unova after he confronted a tall man who was looking for his long lost friend, but something came up and he remained in the Kalos region for about a month. "But can I ask you something, Skyla?"

"Yes, what is it, Hilbert?" Skyla replied, knowing where this was going to lead to.

"So, would you like to have the honor of coming to Kalos with me? Y'know, Lumiose City is the 'Romance Capital of the world'." He informed with his trademark smirk.

Immediately, the pilot gave him the answer that he wanted to hear, "Of course! This gives me the chance to meet the Flying-Type Pokémon that are native to the region! Plus the Sky Battles!" Sky Battles were a new concept of Pokémon Battling that went widespread in the Kalos region. Skyla hoped that it could catch on in Unova someday.

"I just hope that it won't interfere with your duties as a Gym Leader and Pilot." The brunet pointed out. He was always thoughtful of others before himself. It was just in his nature, which is one of many reasons why Reshiram chose the native of Nuvema Town to be the bearer of the White Stone.

"Don't worry, I have time off in July so no need to fret about it. Besides, I want to spend more time with you, Hilbert." Skyla confessed with such emotion.

"Skyla." Hilbert murmured. Just then, they heard a voice nearby.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds but, yo!" the voice boomed in a welcoming manner.

Hilbert knew who that voice belong, and it was none other than, "Blue?!"

"What up, Unova Chump!" Blue greeted by calling Hilbert in the nickname that he gave him during his time in the Kanto region.

"Are you still insistent in calling him that?" Skyla was never used to Blue calling Hilbert by that title. She recalled a time when she brought Mr. Juniper to the Kanto region almost 2 years ago, and while the latter was conversing with Prof. Oak, she was confronted by Blue who went on about how this one Trainer from the Unova region mentioned her to him, though the pilot became unhappy when he proceeded to call him the 'Unova Chump', but smiled after Blue complained about his loss to Hilbert.

"He doesn't mean it in a degrading way, Skyla. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Hilbert reassured her as his attention was brought back to Blue.

"Why, I happen to be taking my rightful break from Gym Leader and Assistant Professor duties." The child prodigy responded proudly as he sat on the beach sand.

"I see." Was all that the brunet could say.

"What about you. What brings you to a summer resort with 2 Gym Leaders and the former Sinnoh Champion?" Blue questioned to his rival. "It was mainly to take a break from the usual adventuring and training." The former Unova Champion answered casually.

The grandson of Prof. Oak laughed but he didn't mean it in an offensive manner. "Ah, don't want to keep a lady waiting, ya know." Blue then went on to ramble for a bit. "At least you're doing a good job at relaxing than Red. I swear, that guy would be gone the next day, but at least he would give us a heads up, most of the time. Gotta give credit to Misty for putting up with him." Blue remembered when Red left to go train for about 3 years until one day he came back to Pallet Town all safe and sound, including his Pokémon. The self-proclaimed genius also witnessed Red and Misty's reunion; she was ecstatic that Red came back but scolded him harshly for making her worry so much. They made up quickly, though.

"That's a good way to put it, I guess. But Hilbert did improve with the whole communication thing." Skyla commented, referring to the time when Hilbert returned to Unova and was adjusting back to life with his friends and family.

"You know, how's Prof. Oak doing?" The brunet asked Blue. Hilbert had not spoken to Prof. Oak ever since he last set foot in Kanto all those years ago. It was the first stop of his 2-year journey.

"Ah, Gramps is same old, same old." Blue said as he stared at the bay with a somber expression on his face. "Even then, he won't be able to continue on with his research due to his old age." Hilbert and Skyla stared at him with sympathy in their eyes. Blue however perked up, "But that's where I come along. I'm gonna carry his legacy for him. They don't call me Blue Oak for nothing, also I didn't spend my time in Kalos for nothin'!"

"That's a nice goal to consider, Blue." Hilbert encouraged to the Viridian City Gym Leader and soon-to-be Professor in the future, with Skyla nodding at his comment.

"Good thing you guys didn't meet me when I first started my Pokémon journey. I was a serious prick." Blue remarked as he stood up. "Anyway, I think I used up your guys' time. Smell ya later!" With that, Blue left the pair to their thoughts.

"It was nice to see him again. Good thing he's taking a break, too." The brunet rambled.

"Let me guess, you want to battle him, too, right?" The pilot deadpanned at his boyfriend. If there was another thing that he loved besides her, his friends and family, adventuring, it was Pokémon battles. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't, but maybe sometime later." Hilbert corrected his girlfriend.

"We should head back to Elesa and Cynthia. Maybe they have something planned out for us to do." Skyla recommended to Hilbert as she got up from her chair, with him following suit. "Well then, let's go find out.

 ** _Later on_**

"Hey Elesa, Cynthia! What are you girls up to now?" Hilbert wondered as he saw a large Poké Ball shaped symbol traced around the shore by the Pokémon Center.

Elesa was the first to speak up, "It should be obvious, Hilbert. We're going to have a Pokémon Battle."

Now that had Hilbert's undivided attention, "I'm game. What are the rules?"

"At first we were thinking of you and Cynthia against me and Skyla, but having 2 former Pokémon Champions would be quite a disadvantage to us, don't you think?" The Shining Beauty explained as Zebstrika galloped to her presence.

"So, what then?" The brunet inquired as he was already in anticipation for a battle.

"In that case, how about you against me and Skyla? A Double Battle. What do you say, Hilbert?" The model offered. "I can make an exception to this." Skyla conceded but was happy to battle alongside her friend.

"Of course! You know me, I never back down from a challenge!" Hilbert declared as he walked over to his Pokémon. "Alright. Serperior, Greninja, why don't we show them what we worked on today?" Serperior and Greninja happily nodded at their Trainer's request, while the rest of his Pokémon growled in disappointment. "Sorry, but I'll make it up."

Hilbert, alongside Serperior and Greninja, walked back to the makeshift arena. There he saw that Skyla chose her ace Pokémon, Swanna, to tag alongside Elesa's Zebstrika. Cynthia sat on a beach chair far from them in. "So I assume that you're going to act as the referee, Cynthia?" The brunet guessed in a playful manner.

"That you are correct, Hilbert. Though, it's more of spectating than just refereeing. I know you three will play it safe for your Pokémon." Cynthia replied as she got comfortable in her chair.

"Show us your strength, Unova Chump!" Hilbert heard Blue's voice ring again from the sidelines. It seemed that they brought in a crowd to watch their battle. At least the crowd was respectful this time around. "Don't worry, Blue! I won't be disappointing you!" Hilbert promised as he and his Pokémon got into position.

"Remember, Hilbert! Even though we're Gym Leaders, don't take us lightly in the slightest!" Skyla warned as she and Elesa got ready.

"Begin!" Cynthia cried out.

"Zebstrika! Wild Charge on Greninja!" Elesa ordered as Zebstrika cloaked himself in electrifying aura as he charged towards the Ninja Pokémon.

"Substitute, Greninja!" Hilbert commanded, and immediately Greninja disappeared in a white smoke, leaving behind a duplicate of himself. The Thunderbolt Pokémon collided with the dummy, damaging himself in the process due to recoil. However, this left Zebstrika wide open for an attack "Now's your chance, Serperior! Leaf Storm!" Serperior gathered up a plethora of sharp leaves around her mouth, taking aim at Zebstrika.

"Oh no! Swanna, go with-huh?!" Skyla was interrupted as a shadowy figure sneak attacked her Pokémon, which provided enough time for the Regal Pokémon to launch her attack.

"Nice, Greninja!" Hilbert praised the Ninja Pokémon for his use of Shadow Sneak and his Hidden Ability, Protean. Greninja's special ability proved pivotal in throwing their opponents off. Seperior's Leaf Storm made contact with Elesa's ace Pokémon as the force was enough to knock him down but not faint. However, the Regal Pokémon's Hidden Ability, Contrary, activated which gave Serperior a temporary boost in power. The crowd was in awe at Hilbert's Pokémon working in such synergy. "Yeesh, talk about showing off." Blue commented in amazement.

"Keep it together!" Elesa pleaded as her Pokémon recovered from the attack. "I know just the thing! Swanna, Tailwind!" Skyla exclaimed as Swanna flapped her wings ferociously, causing a strong gust of wind to blow at Hilbert's Pokémon, impeding their movement.

"Just a minor setback, you two!" The brunet said as the gust was affecting him as well.

"Again, Wild Charge!" The Thunderbolt Pokémon charged at Greninja once again, hoping to get the attack through.

"Substitute!" Miraculously, despite his speed being compromised, Greninja was able to form his copy just in time to avoid another attack from Zebstrika.

"Brave Bird!" While Greninja was lucky enough to avoid any damage, the White Bird Pokémon shot at Serperior like a missile, inflicting a serious amount of damage. "Serperior!" Hilbert cried out to his ace Pokémon. Thankfully, the Regal Pokémon managed to withstand the attack.

Taking advantage of the situation, Elesa commanded another move, "Now, Zebstrika! Use Overheat on Serperior!" Zebstrika absorbed an absurd amount of heat, ready to deal the final blow on Serperior.

"Act fast, Greninja! Water Shuriken!" Greninja popped out in the air as he launched a volley of water shurikens at the Thunderbolt Pokémon which stopped the latter's attack from going though. "Giga Drain!" Serperior tried to grapple Skyla's Pokémon with her grass whips but the latter was able to dodge it. Thankfully, in Hilbert's favor, the gusts dissipated, which freed his Pokémon from any impairments. "The tide is coming back to us, so don't give up!"

"Swanna, go with Fly!" Swanna took to the air, away from Greninja and Serperior's reach. Taking a deep breath, Hilbert readied out a counterattack, "It's now or never! Greninja, hop onto Serperior!" His Pokémon nodded in unison.

"Hilbert?" Cynthia questioned the brunet, unsure as to what he had in store.

"Just what are you up to?" Blue commented as he was puzzled as well.

Greninja ran towards Serperior as she craned her body downward, and then upward as the Ninja Pokémon took a stance on her head.

Not wanting their coordinated attack to go through, Elesa desperately commanded to her Pokémon, "Zebstrika! Flame Charge!" However, Hilbert interjected, "I don't think so! Serperior! Use Glare!" The Regal Pokémon casted a daunting glare at Zebstrika, paralyzing him in the process, despite being an Electric-Type Pokémon. "No way!" The Shining Beauty exclaimed in disbelief. Serperior erupted her head even more upwards as Greninja jumped high in the air to slightly meet Swanna's altitude. Hilbert and Skyla commanded their Pokémon to do the following attack, "Ice Beam!"

Both Greninja and Swanna fired a chilling arctic blast at each other, though their attack collided with one another. Nonetheless, due to the Ninja Pokémon becoming an Ice-Type thanks to Protean, it had enough power to push through the White Bird Pokémon's Ice Beam. The resulting impact caused Swanna to faint, falling to the ground.

"Finish it up with Night Slash!" While airborne, Greninja set his sight on the paralyzed Zebstrika, and soon dive bombed towards the Thunderbolt Pokémon as he prepared a purple energy sword. With finesse and style, the Ninja Pokémon dealt the finishing blow on Zebstrika.

"Swanna and Zebstrika are unable to battle! The winners are Serperior and Greninja!" Cynthia declared as the crowed cheered on for Hilbert and his Pokémon.

"I stand corrected." Blue smirked at the former Unova Champion. There was something that intrigued Blue about Hilbert, mainly from his similarities to Red. More of a reason why he enjoyed battling with the Unovan, even if didn't like to admit it. The crowd dispersed yet again, leaving just Blue and Cynthia as the only spectators.

"Way to go you two!" Hilbert congratulated Greninja and Serperior for their hard work. The Regal Pokémon coiled around Greninja in excitement; this time, the Ninja Pokémon accepted the embrace. The brunet's other Pokémon roared in joy for their partners' triumph.

"Aww, we lost." Skyla whined as she brought Swanna back into her Poké Ball. "But it was a fun battle, though." She concluded.

"That's the beauty of Pokémon Battles." Elesa agreed as she did the same to Zebstrika. "They did their best out there, and that's all that matters."

Hilbert smiled at the scene. That was the reason why he wanted to spread the benefits of Pokémon and battling, knowing that it can bring others together and understand one another. Cynthia and Blue came up to the trio. "How did your Pokémon come up with that kind of tactic?" the blonde asked.

"Well, just this morning we were training with Alder, and we executed it during practice. It was something that we were working on for quite some time now." Hilbert answered to them. It was nothing to consider a secret, and the success rate wasn't high, but it worked out in the end. "I have to say, Unova Chump, you left me flabbergasted, and I don't say that word as often!" The grandson of Prof. Oak remarked, very rarely does he give out compliments to his rivals. "When are you going to start calling him by his real name?!" Skyla sternly demanded at Blue, causing the latter to flinch. "Easy there, all in due time." Blue assured her.

"Thanks again, Blue." Hilbert thanked the Viridian City Gym Leader. "Don't assume that you're done for today... Hilbert." Blue interjected while actually using the brunet's name for once. "We are going to have our battle today. I'd say we have it as a-" He was interrupted by Skyla pulling his ear but not with excessive force.

"That can wait for later, 'self-proclaimed genius'!" The pilot retorted as she let go of Blue's ear. "Sheesh, ok! It can wait later!" Blue groaned as he rubbed his ear. Nighttime soon fell on Undella Town. "Well, I guess we should head back inside. Today was fun to say the least." Cynthia recommended to the group.

All nodding in her statement, they prepared to leave to their respective villas, with Blue shouting about his proposed battle with the former Unova Champion before leaving on his own accord. Once Blue left, the group headed over to the Pokémon Center to heal up their Pokémon and soon left. As the quartet arrived to Cynthia villa's, Skyla said, "Oh, hey Elesa, Cynthia. I need to grab my things out from there." Her request puzzled Cynthia the most, whereas Elesa knew of the red-head's reason for it. " Why though? You're not leaving early, are you?" The blonde questioned further to Skyla.

"No, no! It's just that Hilbert has a villa nearby, and so I'm going to be staying there for the remainder of the trip." The pilot reasoned, calming the slight tension. "Oh, so does that mean you guys will be having some late night fun, right?" Cynthia teased at the couple, causing them to blush madly than before. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about!" Hilbert stuttered at the former Sinnoh Champion's provocative commentary. "Let's just get this over with!" Skyla shouted as she grabbed her things and left Cynthia's villa in haste alongside Hilbert.

As the couple left out of earshot, Elesa and Cynthia placed bets on what would transpire tonight for Hilbert and Skyla. "So, do you think they'll do the dirty deed?" Cynthia guessed as she smirked at Elesa. "Knowing Skyla, I'm guessing that she's going to reward Hilbert tonight for defeating us." The Shining Beauty concluded, always insightful of her best friend's behavior and motives. "Hahaha, I couldn't agree even more." the blonde replied as the two entered the villa.

"Ahh, what a day huh, Skyla?" Hilbert asked his girlfriend as he jumped onto his bed, stretching out his arms. Skyla rummaged through stuff, trying to find her sleepwear. "Hilbert, don't forget to shower. It's unhealthy if you do so, especially after submerging yourself in seawater." The red-head advised as she found her sleepwear and a towel. "Alright, I'll wait after you're done showering, then." The brunet yawned as he got even more comfortable on his bed. Skyla had another thought in mind.

"You know, we could just shower together." She suggested as she directed a coy and devilish smile at him. Hilbert immediately shot up from his bed, thought he tried to play it cool. "So, is this my reward for today's victory?" He smirked at his lover. "I guess you can consider that. Now come, Hilbert." With that, the couple entered the bathroom, locking it shut. This weekend was going to be a handful for the brunet, but in a good way.

 _'No regrets.'_ Hilbert thought triumphantly.


End file.
